That's All!
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: Bagi Akashi, Mayuzumi itu adalah bodoh paling tidak peka dan menyebalkan stadium akhir. "...Bahkan rasanya sangat menjengkelkan jika aku bilang ini adalah anniversary kami berdua," Warn! MayuAka Yaoi! OOC PARAH! DLDR! RnR.. #AnniversaryFFA


**That's All!**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Mayuzumi Chihiro x Akashi Seijuuro**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

Musim panas sekarang ini mungkin musim panas terburuk dari semua musim panas bagi Mayuzumi. Cuaca yang terasa lebih panas dari musim panas sebelum-sebelumnya mungkin salah satu alasannya. Dan mungkin juga karena dia yang sekarang sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa, tentu saja tumpukan kertas yang bernama tugas itu jauh terasa lebih banyak dibandingkan saat dia masih di SMA. Apalagi dia yang sudah tinggal sendiri sekarang. Tapi alasan utamanya bukanlah hal itu, cuaca yang sangat panas dan tumpukan tugas mungkin masih bisa ia atasi, tapi kalau yang satu ini berbeda.

Sedari tadi dia merasa tidak nyaman walaupun sedang berada di posisi paling nyaman yang pernah dia tau. Bahkan dia tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca _light novel _di tangannya. Alasannya mudah saja, karena seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah yang sedari tadi duduk tanpa bergeming di depannya. Lalu apa yang salah dengan hal itu? Tentu saja Mayuzumi merasa sangat risih dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa sangat mengintimidasi dari dua manik berbeda warna itu.

Memang hari ini Akashi berkunjung ke tempat Mayuzumi, tapi untuk kali ini Mayuzumi dibuat sangat keheranan oleh kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana tidak, saat baru datang, si Tuan muda Akashi itu malah terlihat yang paling girang disini. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia terlihat sangat marah?

Tapi Mayuzumi tidak mau ambil pusing. Toh ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi, kekasihnya itu sudah sering bertingkah seperti ini. Walau Mayuzumi terganggu bukan main.

Dan diseberang, Akashi masih belum mau mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Mayuzumi. Ini sudah terjadi selama tiga jam yang lalu ngomong-ngomong. Dan Akashi bukannya tanpa alasan melakukan hal itu. Ini sebenarnya masalah yang cukup.. menjengkelkan bagi Akashi.

Dan Akashi sendiri tau jika Mayuzumi hanya akan mengacuhkannya, jadi mungkin hal ini tidak akan membantu. Kadang Akashi dibuat bingung oleh pemuda bersurai abu-abu di depannya. Mereka berpacaran, tapi seperti orang yang tidak berpacaran saja. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka kencan pasti hanya akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah teman. Mungkin karena orang-orang belum melihat bagaimana Akashi dengan Mayuzumi di ranjang. Tapi siapa juga yang mau memberitahu pada dunia bahwa dirimu adalah seorang gay kan.

Balik ke permasalahan (tak jelas) Akashi dan Mayuzumi. Akashi yang sudah kepanasan karena musim panas yang menyengat ini langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dan karena dia yang berdiri sambil menghentak kakinya tentu membuat Mayuzumi terkejut.

Mayuzumi hanya memandang bingung Akashi yang sekarang sudah masuk ke dapurnya. "Apa cuaca membuat kepalanya panas?"

.

"Terkutuklah mayat hidup itu dengan segala kebodohannya," Kalimat itu sudah seperti mantra saja. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengucapkan kata itu, baik itu langsung, atau pun dalam hatinya.

Akashi sekarang mencari camilan di dalam kulkas, dan dia menghela napas melihat kulkas Mayuzumi. "Apa saja sih makanan si bodoh itu?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri melihat Kulkas Mayuzumi yang berada dalam kondisi.. Menyedihkan?

Satu-satunya yang bisa dimakan Akashi sekarang hanyalah sebuah puding. Akashi segera mengambil puding tersebut dan sebuah sendok. Lalu kemudian kembali ke tempat di mana Mayuzumi masih sibuk dengan _light novel_nya (baca: _pacar sesungguhnya_).

Akashi langsung duduk di tempatnya semula sambil memakan puding yang ia letakkan di meja. Merasa jika Akashi tengah menyantap sesuatu, Mayuzumi menoleh dan langsung bangkit.

"Oi Akashi," Panggilnya santai namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Akashi. Mayuzumi menghela napas dan kemudian duduk di samping Akashi. "Itu puding ku, kenapa kau memakannya? Tinggal satu pula,"

Masih tidak menanggapi, Akashi tetap menyuap tiap sendok puding di tangannya. Mayuzumi yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas. "Beri aku sedikit," Mintanya yang lagi-lagi hanya diacuhkan oleh Akashi. "Naa, beri aku sedikit," Mayuzumi masih belum menyerah rupanya.

Karena bosan tidak kunjung ditanggapi, Mayuzumi menahan tangan Akashi yang ingin memasukkan sendok ke mulutnya. Dan dengan segera sesendok kecil puding itu malah terlahir untuk dimakan oleh Mayuzumi.

Akashi yang melihatnya menatap tajam pada Mayuzumi, seolah berkata '_sialan _'. Sedang yang di tatap masih saja memasang wajah datarnya. "Apa? Marah?" Tanya Mayuzumi dengan nada malasnya.

Akashi hanya mengehla napas dan menjauhkan wajah Mayuzumi yang entah sejak kapan terasa sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. "Kau harus segera ke dokter Chihiro," Ucap Akashi yang membuat Mayuzumi bingung. "Ketidak peka-an mu itu sudah stadium akhir," Lanjutnya sambil berdiri.

"Hei, kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Mayuzumi sambil ikut berdiri mengekori Akashi. "Seolah aku ada salah saja, kau sendiri tidak mau bilang apa-apa,"

Akashi berhenti di depan pintu kamar Mayuzumi untuk menatap pada Mayuzumi sebentar. "Aku beritahu ya," Ucap Akashi kemudian mengambil nafas panjang. "Aku TIDAK PEDULI apa pun tentangmu lagi! ITU SAJA!"

BLAM!

Dan berakhir dengan Akashi yang menghempas pintu tepat di depan wajah Mayuzumi. Dan siapa juga yang tidak kaget. "Akashi, kau kenapa sih? Kalau ada masalah bilang saja padaku, ini jadi seolah-olah aku yang sa–"

"Aku TIDAK MENYUKAIMU!"

Dan seketika Mayuzumi langsung dibuat bungkam. Dari pada berurusan dengan sang Kaisar dan malah cari mati, mending Mayuzumi lanjut kencan dengan _light novel _nya.

Sedang di dalam kamar Mayuzumi, Akashi menatap sebal pada kalender yang tepat berada di atas meja. Sebuah lingkaran tergambar di salah satu tanggalnya. Tepatnya hari ini. Dan siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan tau jika ada hari spesial di sana. Kecuali jika orang itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Apa dia tidak pernah melihat kalendernya?" Ucap Akashi sebal sambil mengacak isi laci di nakas samping kasur Mayuzumi. Dan setelah ia menemukan sebuah _notebook_, ia langsung membukanya. "Bahkan sepertinya si bodoh itu tidak pernah melihat buku catatannya,"

Akashi kembali menutup _notebook_ ditangannya dan kemudian berbaring di kasur. "Apa dia tidak ingat ini hari apa? Bahkan rasanya sangat menjengkelkan jika aku bilang ini adalah _anniversary_ kami berdua," Ucapnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya dibantal.

"Kenapa bisa aku pacaran dengan makhluk yang tingkat ketidak peka-annya ini sudah diambang batas," Oke, siapa pun pasti sadar jika nada bicara Akashi berubah frustasi.

Cukup lama Akashi hanya diam dalam posisi yang sama, hingga Mayuzumi masuk ke dalam kamar. Pintunya memang tidak Akashi kunci tadi. Akashi yang menyadarinya berbalik menatap pada Mayuzumi yang sekarang nampak besiap-siap untuk pergi. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya pada Mayuzumi yang sibuk mencari beberapa buku.

"Ketempat temanku," Jawab Mayuzumi singkat. Akashi yang dari awal memang sudah kesal jadi tambah kesal lagi dan terus menatap Mayuzumi sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Tentu saja Mayuzumi menyadari hal itu. Dia menghela napas dan berjalan mendekati Akashi. Ia kemudian membungkuk menesejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Akashi. "Aku hanya pergi sebentar, sekedar mengembalikan bukunya dan kemudian kembali lagi. Jadi jangan merengek seperti anak kecil, _Bocchan_," Ucapnya tepat di depan wajah Akashi dan kemudian kembali pada kegiatannya.

_'Siapa juga yang merengek,'_

Akashi yang masih kesal dibuat oleh Mayuzumi masih terus menatap pada Mayuzumi yang sekarang tengah memasukkan beberapa buku tadi kedalam tasnya. "Nee, Chihiro," Panggil Akashi membuat Mayuzumi menoleh sebentar.

"Apa?"

Jeda sebentar, barulah kemudian Akashi melanjutkan. "Apa kau serius denganku?" Tanya Akashi yang spontan membuat Mayuzumi terdiam dan menatap bingung pada Akashi. "Seberapa besar sih, kau sebenarnya mencintaiku? Kau yakin jika kau jatuh cinta padaku? Apa selama ini semua itu hanya untuk kesenanganmu semata? Kau sungguh mau menikahi ku nantinya atau tidak sih? Apalagi kau tidak pernah bilang secara langsung bahwa kau mencintaiku,"

_'Kau bahkan tidak ingat ini hari apa,'_ sambungnya di dalam hati.

Mayuzumi tidak suka dengan suasana ini. Apalagi saat mendengar nada bicara Akashi yang seolah bilang bahwa dia adalah orang paling tidak bahagia di dunia. Mayuzumi mengemasi tasnya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Akashi dan kemudian membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Akashi yang duduk di kasur. Iris kelabu itu menatap lama pada manik beda warna di depannya.

"Kau itu kalau mau bertanya satu-satu, kalau bertanya seperti itu bagaimana bisa aku menjawabnya," Ucap Mayuzumi masih dengan wajah datarnya. "dan aku ingatkan ya, jangan pernah bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu lagi. Aku sangat tidak suka itu,"

"Lalu jawabanmu?"

Mayuzumi diam sejenak. "Jika aku tidak serius denganmu, mana mungkin aku bisa tetap tahan dengan orang sepertimu," Jawab Mayuzumi dan langsung dihadiahi sebuah lemparan bantal tepat di wajahnya. Dia sih sengaja untuk tidak menghindar. Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis di sudut bibirnya, kemudian ia berdiri dan menatap pada Akashi. "Jadi, apa Tuan mudaku ini puas dengan jawaban yang didapatkan?"

"Sayangnya tidak," Balas Akashi dengan seringainya. "Tapi karena sepertinya kau terburu-buru, jadi Tuan muda mu ini akan membiarkanmu kali ini," Sambungnya masih dengan seringainya.

"Bagus lah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Ucap Mayuzumi sambil berbalik. Namun baru tiga langkah, Mayuzumi berhenti dan kembali berbalik. "Hampir lupa," Mayuzumi membungkuk kan tubuhnya dan kemudian mencium bibir Akashi lembut.

Ya, Akashi agak terkejut dengan sikap Mayuzumi yang seperti ini sih. Itu hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, tapi manis. Mayuzumi menatap pada wajah Akashi, dan kini wajahnya lah yang menyeringai. "Kau tau aku tidak bisa beli barang mahal kan, jadi anggap saja jika ini hadiah _anniversery_ kita," Ucapnya dan langsung berbalik.

Akashi yang mendengarnya terdiam sejenak, hingga kedua sudut bibir tipisnya kembali terangkat. "Chihiro," Panggilnya membuat Mayuzumi yang hampir keluar dari kamar berhenti dan menoleh.

Sebuah sennyum khas milik Akashi terlukis. "Aku seperti tidak mendapat hadiah apa-apa barusan, jadi sebaiknya kau segera kembali dan memberiku hadiah sesungguhnya," Ucap Akashi dengan tatap seolah menantang pada Mayuzumi. "Dan perkataanku ini mutlak,"

"Huh," Seringai terlukis di bibir tipis Mayuzumi, disertai dengan tatapannya yang menjengkelkan menurut Akashi. Tapi dia suka. "Kalau begitu jangan beranjak dari sana, aku akan segera kembali ke kamar ini bahkan sebelum kau sempat bersiap, _Bocchan_. _Happy anniversary, _Akashi. Ciao," Pamit Mayuzumi masih dengan seringainya dan kemudian pergi dari sana.

Akashi yang masih duduk di atas kasur hanya menghela napas dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat. "Dasar, apa orang bodoh selalu bersikap seperti itu?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Dia tidak pandai bersikap manis, tapi dia ahlinya jika mengaduk perasaan orang lain. Ah, tidak, hanya aku yang bisa merasakannya, bukan orang lain. Hanya aku,"

**FIN**

* * *

.

.

A/N

MINNA! KONNICHIWAAA! GENKI DESU KA? WATASHI WA GENKI DESU! SAA, MATTA NEE! SAYONARA! BYE BYE—

Akashi: _*lempar gunting_ / "berisik lagi lo, cerita lo dieksekusi _*death glare_

GOMENNASAI! AKASHI-SAMA!

Yosh! MayuAka lagi! Aku tau kok ini cerita gaje tingkat dewa, jadi jan lempar gunt– batu ke aku yaaa... And, ini aku dedikasikan buat Anniversary Fantiction Additct, moga kalian para penikmat MayuAka suka yaaa...

Jaa, Matta nee~~

Virgo


End file.
